Hidden Desires
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Edward is married. He is happy, though when a new guy shows up at his house he finds himself getting utterly confused. Jacob is sexy in more ways then one butEdward loves Bella. Jacob loves Edward and wants to have with him what he has with Bella but will the two of them tell each other how they really feel about each other? slash and one shot.


WEDDING CEREMONY

"I Edward Cullen take you Bella Swan…."

"For better or for worse…."

"To love.."

"To cherish.."

"as long as we both shall live."

Edward

I wasn't breathing as she kissed me but I knew I wanted her more than anything in the whole entire world. I kept looking at her as we drove to the house we would share forever. Ours, once two lives separately were now considered at least by a legal standpoint to be one united life and we would be together as long as vampires lived which really was forever if forever were defined as a finite or infinite thing. I considered. Through my life for it to be considered true immortal happiness if you got to spend it with the person who you were meant for. That was made by God specifically for you. And she was mine. Bella was mine forever.

I scooped her body up into my arms and said" I promise to love you every moment of forever Mrs. Cullen."

She squealed with happiness and I kissed her passionately as I put her down on the bed knowing we were going to make love for real later that night…..

I showed her the bed later that night where we could play and she said" Edward it's so pretty." I smiled proud of myself when I decided to lay rose pedals on the white comforter in the shape of a Valentine's Day heart. Everything was perfect as we settled into a rhythm. I wanted this to last forever. Hot passion poured from me as I kissed Bella over and over flipping her over onto the bed and pushing further in. she hit orgasm hard and fell back down onto the bed. She was out as I got up upon hearing someone knock on the door to the house and wondered who it could possibly be. I wasn't expecting what I found there on the other side….

Jacob

"Hi I'm Jacob" I said as he opened the door to the house.

"I'm Edward."

Edward. I mused the name sounded fancy and I liked how it rolled off of his lips. I saw a girl come down stairs through the crack he had left in the door and she sat down on the couch, wet and sticky. The smell of passionate lovemaking that probably happened prior to my visit reached my nose and I sighed. This wasn't good. I said I had to go and Edward shut the door behind me.

The next time I saw Jacob I was getting out of my car and he was just shutting off his motorcycle. He had a motorcycle! I secretly loved the feel of a fresh day with the wind in my hair out on the open road.

He saw me staring at him and came over.

"You ride before?"

"No but I want to someday." I said

He smiled and said the greatest thing I had ever heard. He asked me to come with him.

"You should really come take a ride sometime."

I smiled and said I would.

Edward

At home Bella stopped and asked who I had spoken to earlier that day.

"Oh just some guy I met. Said something was up with his motorcycle and wanted me to come look at it when I had a chance."

I told the truth, partly. But I hated lying to my wife.

"Edward, you like motorcycles?" Bella asked and I nodded before going upstairs.

When I was really alone in my room I could think. Or rather dream. In my dream I saw Jacob and his hot body. He was very strong and I couldn't help but want him as I closed my eyes and he whispered how hot he was inside.

The guy had a body temperature of 108! I felt myself drooling over it and startled awake. Oh boy. School was gonna be so tough tomorrow. Maybe I should ditch?

I saw Jacob at school from outside the window in Biology class. I tried to keep my hands still but it was utterly hopeless. He had indirectly started me on the fast track to destruction. I had to handle this the only way I knew how, I left the room and heard a noise in a closet at the edge of the bathroom.

I opened it, finally realizing how hard I was myself and saw Jacob standing by the far wall raging inside.

"Edward don't tell me no. I want to screw you okay? I need to. Just try to stay quiet so that none of the passerby's will hear us. I'm sorry to spring myself on you like this but-"

I stopped him. "Jacob please do. I have been dreaming about getting my hands on you like this for a while now. Actually ever since you had the nerve to show up at my house!"

"okay so…"

"Come here."

We left the school for the rest of the day. Jacob took me to his house to finally get a really good handle on things and we did.

"I love you so much Edward." Jacob moaned under me I released myself and he repeated the move until we saw red in the sun and fire in the bed. This was the best sex I had ever had!

"Jacob Black." I said as he lay next to me in the bed." Last night was the best night of my existence." Jacob smiled and fell asleep next to me for a while, not wanting to let go of heaven yet.

I left Jacob's hose around noon hoping to see Bella angry with me at not coming home last night. But she wasn't. instead she lead me to our bed and kissed me. For a long time. This felt different though. What I had originally thought of as wonderful had now taken on a repulsive feel to me. Bella wasn't who I wanted anymore.

She tried to take my shirt off and I knew she wanted to have sex again but I broke the kiss and told her to stop.

"Bella… no…" I was totally confused now. Who did I want? I had to make a choice but I didn't know exactly how to do that. I got up and left again going upstairs to think things through.

I decided to drive up to La Push where Jacob lived and brought Bella along for something to distract me. The fact that we were both going to Jacob's house didn't throw me off all except when he saw me and smiled. No shirt. My mouth watered remembering what we did to each other just a few hours ago.

"Hey beautiful." he said to me.

I finally made my discussion as I smiled and looked back at Jacob.


End file.
